Halloween Story 2010
by RockBane
Summary: Just a little holiday piece since FireHedgeHog and myself haven't agreed to do a Halloween Contest this year.
1. The Prank

I don't own Harry Potter.

**- o 0 o -**

October 1th 1995

_They glance around the room that's deep down in the dungeons of the school. Each year after the first, they keep making plans for it but each year, it just doesn't the right time. Then this year, the Toad is lodged in the school and they knew that this year was the year._

"You guys know what the twins are up to?" Neville asks the Golden Trio. Harry looks up from the book that's he's reading, his hand still bandaged up while Hermione glances from Neville towards where the pair of red heads hanging about a group of first years.

"You mean other then giving experimental candy to impressionable first years? I'm guessing their usual antics." Hermione huffs as she returns to her rusty leather bound book.

"They don't have enough money to make that candy so..." Ron wonders in his usual way. "Wouldn't surprise me if they found a way to get into the potion stores without Snape knowing."

Harry mentally sighs, finding it ironic that his giving of the prize money still remains a secret compared to the usual results of his adventures by the end of the school year. Emerald eyes stay trained upon the twins and the group of first years experiencing various ailments.

"It's not like whatever they're up to is any of our business. After all, our job is to keep our heads low and our mouths shut." Harry remarks in a bitter tone.

Hermione glances up while sporting a concern look upon her face. Hermione bites her lower lip for a few seconds before just shaking her head and sighing. She feels for Harry, she really did, but now wasn't the time to do something stupid.

Ron and Neville look bewildered at Harry's tone. "Mate?" Ron asks.

"It's what our _head of house_ told me to do, so I guess that's what she wants our house to do. She made it sound like an order." Harry spat with a lot of venom as the young teen doesn't feel like saying McGonagall name. "This from somebody who's suppose to supporting us instead of helping other condemn us."

"If you say so, mate, if you say so." Ron says while Neville slowly walks away from the Golden Trio. "I think I got... you know, really should..." Neville says before turning tail and leaving the Common Room area.

October 10th, 1995

_It had been a close call as they wait for their few other purchases to arrive viva port key as delivery viva owls are being monitored. They had thought of using house elves to bring in the items but worried about them being force to report such action to the headmaster or the Toad. It had been trying but luck would have it, other birds weren't monitored so they had been able to get hawks and ravens to make the order and for corresponding between themselves and the various business owners._

"So, how was your dreams?" Fred asks Harry as they met in Hagrid's field about the half-giant's hut. George is busy playing sentry for the meeting.

"Dreamless and surprising restful that's to the bracelet you made." Harry says, not mentioning how it seems to cause a small portion of his forehead to feel rather numb. "So, how's the rest of the research ideas coming along?" The fifteen year old asks.

"Fairly well, especially when we saw the other benefits those ideas can spawn. Might take a bit longer to create something to prefect one's eyesight though, even with Hermione helping the research along." Fred says and Harry nods.

"Noticed you two sneaking about the castle at night." Harry says in a casual way. "Not going to ask what you're doing but any trouble using brooms within the castle?"

"Brilliant idea, that was! Nobody has looked up and since we apply those silent spells on our robes, not even the animals or house elves have glanced our way. Imagine, we wasted years of sneaking about on the ground where anyone could catch us." Fred says before adding, "Never thought that the paintings would be ratting us out either. Ghost, ya, but the paintings?" Fred shakes his head ruefully.

"Yea, I know how you feel but it makes sense, don't it? Why else have so many paintings in a castle filled with students? They could be destroyed so easily, but that's why no magic in the corridors." George pipes in causing Fred and Harry to glance in his direction.

"He's right." Fred says supportingly. "I know, trust me, I know." Harry replies.

A minor beeping comes from the muggle looking watches on all three's wrists. Without saying anything, the three head off in different direction.

October 31st 1995

_They couldn't suppress a grin, it's time for the open house after all. Everything is in place and all they need now are people. It's a good thing they stole a certain thing that each person will be searching for..._

"Have you seen my wand?" Harry hears Ron and Dean ask almost in unison. "Wait, your wand is missing too?" The pair ask each other before answering once again in unison, "Yea!"

Neville sighs while Seamus kneels down to look under his bed. "So nobody can find their wand?" Harry asks after getting on a long sleeve shirt and the other teenage boys all seem to pause in their tasks. "I'll take that as a yes." The currently infamous teen murmurs while heading for the door as there seems to be something happening out there.

"What's going on?" Harry asks upon opening the door. One of the fourth year students pause in returning to their room to answer the question. "The Weasley twins stole our wands and want us to go to the dungeon to get them back!"

Harry blinks as he lets go of the younger year. "They've gone too far!" Harry hears from a pair of girls as he comes to the stair case.

The emerald eye wizard enters into the Common room to find a rather large, black billboard that's flashing brightly colored words and sporting a pad featuring a map leading to some place in the dungeon. Those hanging around the room all seem to be rather certain that the Weasley twins are behind this thief.

"Are we sure they're behind this?" Hermione asks, addressing the assembled masses within the Common room from the stairwell. Silence greets her question and after a few minutes, the various groups of students return to conversing among themselves.

"I don't know Hermione, it seems like something they'd do." Ron says behind the witch. "It'd be like them to do this. I mean, have you seen those fake wands?" The often rude and unthoughtful wizard reminds the female third of the Golden Trio.

"I have to agree with Hermione. They've never gone this far before so why do it now?" Harry asks upon joining the other two.

"See?" Hermione says and Ron rolls his eyes while shaking his head. Hermione merely glowers at the red head while Harry simply sighs.

"So, do we brave the dungeon for our wands and forgo breakfast or go for breakfast and forgo getting our wands? But we kind of need our wands for classes so..." Neville says and the three glance over at the usually reserved teen.

"He's got a good point." Ron remarks and Harry rolls his eyes as Hermione sighs while crossing her arms. They move out of the stairwell to allow the others to move up and down.

"So we're going for our wands then?" Harry asks Ron and the other wizard blinks before frowning, as if it suddenly dawns on Ron that he'll be forgoing a meal. Hermione and Harry watch as Ron struggles to come to a decision.

Students mill outside the room, none felt brave enough to enter, particularly as they feel naked without their wands then the red lettered warning upon the door which reads: Beware! Ye All Who Enter For The Guilty Shall Face Righteous Judgements Before Those Ye Have Wronged! For Lies Shall Wither Within And Be Shed So That Truth Shine Forth!

Just reading the words cause their hair to raise up and a chill to pass through the reader. More and more students arrive, many pushing their way forward only to stop short upon reading the warning. None of those gathered recall anyone entering into the room. Many of those waiting before the door are hungry and highly irritated about all of this but they still stand there, as if waiting for somebody to take charge, preferably a teacher or maybe even a Prefect.

Finally the professors, minus Hagrid, arrive which causes the students and the teachers to regard each other silently. The students, seemingly as one, make room for the teachers to approach the door. As one of the professors read the warning out loud, the Golden Trio arrive as unlike the rest of the students, they stopped off at the Great Hall for breakfast instead of coming directly to this room in the dungeon.

Harry and Hermione had been rather surprised to see so many people forgoing a meal to get their wands back but upon arriving at the site of so many gathered about causes Harry frown and cross his arms over his chest while Hermione merely seems disappointed by the sceptically before them. Harry sends a 'I told you so' look over at Hermione while she sighs.

"What a load of crook is this? It seems that our brave lions are frightened off by a little warning upon a door?" Snape muses out loud while eying those with the Gryffindor's badge upon their robes. Many of those students stiffen while the others shift uncomfortably under the attention from the other three houses, the snakes in particular snicker at the insult.

"Severus, please! Even I can feel that the door has enchantments upon it and it's likely that the room has more within it as well." The head of house of Gryffindor says in defense of her house.

"One can only wonder what students within your house get up to, Minerva. This does seem to have the Weasley twins' prints all over it." Snape replies.

"Now, now. I'm certain that this is just a harmless prank." The headmaster of the school says in his typical way while a certain witch in pink makes a certain sound.

"With all due respect, headmaster, but the stealing of a witch's or wizard's wand is a serious thing. I believe three months worth of detentions are in order." This year's current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor says in her childish sounding voice that is at odds with her toad like appearance.

_You'd think they'd get on with it._ Harry muses silently while hanging back of the crowd with Hermione. They, along with the rest of the humans of the school, with the exception of a certain caretaker, watch as the teacher squabble before them.

The teachers stop when the bell sounds. Finally, the headmaster says a few words before opening the door. Screams echo through hall as all of the lights suddenly go out and seconds later, purple flames sprout at the top of the torches.

"Such... theatrics." Snape murmurs before walking in behind Dumbledore. Slowly the teachers walk into the room and then, tentatively, followed by the students from all of the houses.

The room the professors and the students enter into seems to have mist hanging about the floor. The smell of rotten eggs is faint but there while glowing white skeleton move about the graveyard that has been painted upon the walls. Images of ghosts appear and fade upon the painting while fluttering bats fly from tree to tree.

Then a neon orange arrow appears with the words, also in neon orange, Through Here If You Dare! Suddenly a creepy laughter seemingly sounds from the door that the sign is pointing to.

At the laughter, the painted skeletons pause in their games to turn to regard those within the room, ghosts also appear and float 'towards' the group along with the skeletons. They seem to grow as they approach, their rattling bones slowly becoming loud enough that all can hear them.

Many of the students took steps away from the walls, causing the majority of them to press into the center of the room. It was hard to tell what the skeletons thought of this action by the younger members of those within the room while the painted ghosts look amuse and a few of the more childish looking ones began making faces at the students.

Then, suddenly, somebody notices something black moving about the floor and when a girl notices it looks like a roach, they scream. This suddenly causes the single roach to begin splitting about and suddenly, more people took note of this and their voices ring out. The swarm of cockroaches begins climbing up the boots and shoes of anyone within the room.

It wasn't longs before the teachers took note and they, in turn, found these cockroaches trying to climb up their own foot wear or onto the edge of their robes. It didn't take long for each person to begin frantically kick their feet about to dislodge the vermin or to try and kill them viva stepping upon them, but that didn't work as the step on cockroach heaves itself up and seeming to shake itself before transforming into another kind of creepy crawly like a black centipede, scorpion, or tarantula and if these were stepped on, they would transform into a black rat, bat, or snake.

And thus, as the painted skeleton and ghosts watch, the group is hurried through the doorway leading deeper into the enchantments that lay within this room. None of the black creatures follow the group out, they merely become still. Without anything to watch, the skeletons and ghosts return to their usual antics.

The professors and students had a tough time fitting into the hallway. All along the hallway, panels would open up and a hand or head would spring out at the fleeing group. Sounds of screams and manic laughter haunt their every step. The only exit is a light and upon passing through, they fall about three feet down into the room.

With each person to fall, they would land upon a mushroom top and then roll off onto another and then onto another until, finally, they land upon the teal colored floor. Slime covers where they came into contact with the floor. Most didn't have time to think about the slime as they're a little too busy getting out of the landing pad as it were.

As the group recovers from their previous frights, they take time to study their new surroundings. They find that it to be rather cave like with what appear to be unidentified, giant snails slowly crawling upon the surfaces of pretty much everything. Flickers of crimson glow upon the sickly pale shells of the snails while the snails' own flesh seem to be a sickly pale green and their slime trails seem to glow blue.

The sources of light within this room seem to be the slime trails, spots upon giant mushrooms tops or stems, and fireflies the size of Hagrid's fists. Students stay tight with each other while the teachers glance about in a wary fashion, none of them knowing just where to go and few seem to want to take point. Every so often, the mushroom tops would shake and spores would drift down.

The students slowly grow nervous as it seems to dawn on the students that their teachers likely were as frightened as they were, which wasn't much of a confidence booster. As if sensing the despair of the students, Dumbledore makes a throaty sound and takes point, heading towards the center of the cave.

It takes the group a few minutes before they follow after. Some felt well enough to begin complaining about all this walking while others commented upon the slime upon their person. All members of the group, teacher or student, weren't in the best of moods and parts of their bodies ache from the rough treatment of falling down upon the mushroom tops and onto the floor.

Then somebody steps on something which clicks softly but nobody really heard it. Then, it begins to rain and the fireflies take cover. Thunder pearls through the room and the rain increases. As the group begin to pick up the pace, heading for a grove of mushrooms for shelter, the landscape begins to alter, the rocks poking out of the ground move down and then the teal stone plates begin to angle themselves towards the center of the room, which now sports a hole.

Thunder pearls through the air and panels of the wall shift to reveal grids. Water begins to flow out of these pipes, the group only begins to notice that water seems to be flowing down, towards the center. Then, lightning bolts from the ceiling and hits this metal rod.

With that rod hit, it takes a second but finally, water rushes out of the pipes into the room. The force of the water causes more then a few of the lighter weight students to fall down but the water doesn't let up, only grows in force. The waves finally grow to be ten feet deep and this finally sweeps them all away towards the hole.

The group lands upon a metal grid with water pouring down for another twenty minutes. Once it's finished, many of those who have glasses found theirs washed away. As the group collect itself, something stirs in the water below and suddenly, a huge reptile launches itself out of the water but doesn't get more then five feet close to the group as another set of bars keep the serpent, its appearance is that of a classic water dragon, from ramming their grid.

With a hiss, the strange dragon like serpent falls back into the pool. It roars loudly ever so often as the group walks for the door leading out of this pit. The group doesn't know what to expect from the new hallway or the room it likely leads to but at this point, they just want to get this over with as their nerves are raw and they doubt it could get worst.

Dumbledore pauses by the hallway doorway as something lights up. The edges of this lip shine brightly, even to his weak eyes and the headmaster checks the grove slot. "Ah..." Albus Dumbledore murmurs as he pulls out his glasses from one of the pocket carved into the stone doorway before continuing.

And so, before passing through the doorway, each person pauses by to see if some they might have lost is within the stone pocket. Most of the items held within the stone pockets are eye glasses with a few being jewelry. There seems to be some kind of charm ensuring that those who own said item would be seen by their owners, keeping certain thieving students from taking what isn't theirs.

The hallway sports glass cases that contain magical animals, some of which only exist in muggle fantasy like jackalopes and devils. Signs stand half a foot before the glass with information about the creature or being behind the glass. Those that have visited muggle zoos could guess how this part is set up.

"Since when are there five types of unicorns?" One of the pureblood students wonders, coming to a stop before a large window featuring a huge meadow and cliff side. The student yelps upon seeing one of the winged unicorns takes flight before their eyes.

More students come to see this exhibit and finds not just the familiar breed that roams the Forbidden Forest but others. The remaining three types on display are kirrins of Asia, black color variety sporting a crimson horn and purple eyes, and, finally, more deer style type who's not only sports soft green fur but a horn that sports branches.

Beyond this point, the group finds more takes upon the species they've known like gryphons. They discover hundreds of different combinations of felines and bird types like a lynx cross with a gray owl or yet another lynx type only this time cross with a bald eagle. One in particular causes a stir and it was a nundu cross with a phoenix. There were a few empty cases featuring tape with the words 'Coming Soon!' The information posts game names of what kind of gryphons that should be held within.

None had even thought that that magical birds could be cross with magical cats to create a gryphon but, it seems that a lot of what they had known could be wrong, very wrong. The next section of this strange zoo features chimeras and that's where they found different types of beings crossed with at minimum of two other creatures and creatures mixed with a minimum of two other creatures too. All are awe inspiring as well as unnerving.

After hours of seeing everything the zoo offers, they come to a room that is a cafeteria. Ghosts of students ranging from seven to twelve years of age are either standing in line to get food or sitting at various tables. Few of the ghosts glance in the group's direction.

Real food is being offered and everyone suddenly becomes very much aware of how hungry they are. The ghost students also seem to be talking but the group doesn't hear anything. Finally a brave few move to stand at the end of the line but the professors move to be right next to the food, only to be flung to this wall and rotten arms move out of the wall to hold them to the wall.

A few seconds pass and the students hurry to stand in line while some of the professors are screaming/demanding/asking for help or to be let go. About ten minutes when the last ghost student has sat down, some unheard action happened to cause those still with ghostly food upon their trays to begin scarfing down the food faster while those with clean trays to take them over to this collection of trays with dirty dishes and what not.

The ghostly residents drift out the way the group came in, vanishing upon reaching the doorway. Once all of the ghosts were gone did the professors get let go. As the students fill their empty stomachs, they relax and a murmur of conversations erupt from them. The topics of conversation is, naturally, their experiences within this enchanted room like the cavern room and, of course, the zoo.

Students would get up and go for seconds, a few complained about having to do this but it didn't stop them from doing so. As the various members of the group fill up, they take a look around and discover that there didn't seem to be another doorway for them to enter, one note worthy thing is that the doors have closed.

Once everyone has eaten their fill, some at least their body weight it seems, they grew nervous about what's to come next. A group of seven year students get up and try to open the door but they won't budge no matter how much weight they throw upon them or they pull. More people would head over and lend their weight to the pushing or pull but the doors refused to budge.

After wasting an hour, one of the lower year students remarks, "You know, I think the kitchen might have a door leading out." Those not by the door move to see into the back and they did spy a door.

It didn't take long to walk through the kitchen, most ignore the heading cages filled up with skeletons of young students or the jars sporting organs. Rodents could be found upon the counters, gnawing upon scattered bones or by a broken jar containing pickled fingers that seem to be rotting. A few jump when another jar falls when a rat scampers upon a shelf.

It didn't take long before all of the rats to run towards the freshly broken jar that contains kidneys. The group picks up its pace as the rather large rodents begin to fight over the contains. The door they walk through leads to a cold room with questionable contents. The room also has a meat grinder and scattered bony skeletons all about the floor.

Then, some how, the room is transformed into a forest with a nice full moon hanging in the night sky. As the group pauses and looks back none can find any hint of the room they had passed through. All around them, sounds of a typical night in a forest can be heard.

Then, as they notice a group of standing stones and a large fire, thunderous cries of, 'Yeah!' Echo and the group, as one, turns to find two riders thundering towards them while riding upon undead horses. The rattle of the bones is rather soft but as the pair come closer. "It's the Wild Hunt! Run!" Someone cries and the group of teachers and students do so.

Suddenly, anthropomorphic beings suddenly seem to raise out of the ground and form a half formed circle about the group. The riders finally arrive and as the group turns to face the riders, the one to the left takes off the metal helmet to reveal Fred Weasely. "Hey! You're here for your wands too?"

The anthropomorphic beings turn and head for the standing stones with the fire burning in the middle of it. Most of the group part to allow those through while Albus Dumbledore addresses the twins as George takes off his own helmet, neither moving to get off their mounts. "Now boys, you've had your fun, while this is very creative, it's time to end it."

The two Weasleys glance at each before something dawns on them. "You think...?" George muses while Fred is busy laughing. "Not our doing! We hurried here when we saw the board! We knew we'd be blamed for it so we thought to enter into this place to get the wands but, well, we can't seem to find a way out of this level."

"We found some stuff over in there and put some of it on. Then, upon blowing this horn, these two skeleton horses showed up in this mist. So, we climbed on and have been riding around since." George adds upon noticing the disbelief of the whole group.

"So, you're lying on top of forcing us through that... that..." A certain she-toad flumes. Many of the professors seem to be in agreement with the she-toad.

"Nobody really forced you in here. You all could have easily gone out and purchased new wands." One of the anthropomorphic beings, this one sporting three antlers says. "Even in that first room, you chose to continue on when all you had to do was run out the way you came in."

Suddenly mist raises up and metal bands appear on many of the group's wrists and necks. The chains attached causes more then a few to be pulled towards the fire ablaze at the center of the standing stones. "And thus, those among you agreed to be judged and sentenced." A second voice chimes in, this one coming sporting a beak instead of a muzzle.

"By who's authority?" One of the Ravenclaws demands, after all, a surprising number of those sporting metal bands and getting dragged towards the fire are professors while the rest being students.

"Magic itself, after all, you all entered into a contract upon entering into this haunted house. After all, a simple confusous charm could force me into tournament for adults, I figured one that accepts entrance into a haunted house would equal signing a magic contract." The antler anthropomorphic being now revealed to be Harry Potter says.

With that, the two turn and head for the fire. "Come and hear what magic has decided or you can follow the twins and goof off for the next few hours. Either way, you have a course of actions that will be memorable." The one with the beak says.

The remaining professors head towards the fire while the students all try to decide what they want to do.

**Happy Halloween!**


	2. The Judgment

I don't own Harry Potter.

**- o 0 o -**

_I'm not all that surprised about Dumbledore or even Umbridge but really? All four heads is rather surprising._ Hermione mentally admits as finishes addressing those not being dragged towards the fire to face judgment by a much higher power then that of a mortal institution.

Harry merely stares off at the fire while his mind considers why there seems to be a good number of students bound up. The reporters and other influential international people have found seats that face the throne made from old animal hides stitched together and then stretch upon a wooden frame that Hermione had crafted through magic. Random decorations hang from the back and arms while special runes had been painted upon the leather.

As those to be judged are suddenly chained to the ground just five feet from the bonfire, something is now sitting upon the throne and has the thick contract upon its lap. All of those dress up as anthropomorphic creatures found their fur and/or feathers rising at the sight of this representation of justice. The being's appearance is different to each viewer, those that see something similar are the prisoners as they see a terrifying being viewing them as though they were not even worthy to be in its presence.

For example, Draco found the being sitting upon the throne to stir up memories of his father when the man is highly disapproving of him and his actions. Snape sees something of his abusive father within the being but also of Lily. And so it was, each seeing something of somebody that typically had authority over them and yet not really those people.

Those that had decided to witness this... trial found themselves unclothed and yet sporting a coat of feather, fur, or, rarely, scales. Their bodies twisted into monstrosities by deciding to be witnesses. Many are taken back by this strange effect but don't voice their thoughts.

Finally, after twenty minutes of silence, likely the ended by the last of those undecided finally making a choice concerning how they'll spend the next few hours, the being summoned to judge and to punish muses, "The sins of the father visited upon the son. Such an interesting concept isn't it? But we are still one short."

The being glances over at Harry, who stiffens under the summon's gaze. "You're presence, Tom Marvolo Riddle, is in much demand." The being says and within seconds the thin lightning scar begins to burn upon Harry's forehead before, suddenly, something seems to be yanked from Harry, causing Hermione to catch and right her friend.

A black mist hangs in the air and then, a pop sounds. The current Dark Lord appears and the mist is absorbed by the snake faced man while others are left staring at the resurrected man more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. Within seconds of recovering from being teleported here, metal bindings clamp themselves upon Riddle's wrists and neck.

The chains are attached to a patch of ground before the throne. Riddle struggles to resist the pull of the chains but the so called Lord Voldemort just doesn't have the physical build to put up much of a fight With a hiss, Riddle reaches for his wand but once the wand is in hand, it flies into the fire.

The sight of the burning wand causes the bound to remember their wands. "Release me!" Demands the pale snake faced wizard who refuses to react to the sight of the being sitting upon the throne.

"No." The being states simply and in a final kind of way. "Now be silent. Your turn shall come." The judge adds in a stern voice.

Harry's mind feels weightless but something finally does seems to ground him. Hermione squeezes her friend's hand while helping Harry to sit up. The judge seems to be staring at the pair, after all, Harry and Hermoine had been the writers of the contract that the magical entity holds.

While all this is going on, Riddle finds himself unable to speak, his jaw seems to be frozen shut, leaving the most feared wizard in UK Wizarding Community to glare at those gathered. Riddle notes that all of the children of his followers, marked and unmarked, sitting by Albus Dumbledore, the Ministry professor, school nurse, and the house heads.

The children look pleadingly at their parents' lord and master but Riddle didn't care about them, his only concern is trying to think of how to turn this around. Tom's attention turns to these beast people that sit facing the throne. As Riddle stares at them, most return the stare while a few glare hatefully at him, none seem afraid of him.

This infuriates Riddle but there's no way to correct it. "As Harry has recovered, we shall continue." The being says and this snaps Riddle out of his musing to glance around for his hated foe. _Potter! Where is that brat?_ Riddle mentally flumes, ignoring the being sitting before him.

"I'm sure that many of you object to standing in place of your parents or think you've done nothing wrong." The being surveys the children before glancing at adult members, particularly at Albus Dumbledore and the toady of Minister Fudge.

"I shall start with Dolores Umbridge." The magical entity states and the toadish looking witch bristles upon hearing her name. Before the witch could speak, the judge continues, "This summer, you sent Dementors after a teen barely fifteen years of age, you aided in illegally altering the time and place of the incoming and controversial trial, and then denied the defense their defense."

"Then when the school year began, you then went on to become a teacher when you're unqualified to do so, you subjected students to the use of an illegal magical object, then began to 'grade' your fellow professors in their teaching method when you yourself are unqualified to do, and continue to pursue to topple the power of the headmaster within his domain." The judge continues on to say.

"And of course, there's your aid in constructing suppressive laws for other magical species." The magical entity states. "You are a spiteful, power hungry witch and it is my judgment that as you have so little humanity within you, let your appearance forever more reflect your actions, desires, and crimes."

Light flashes as the magical entity knocks its fist upon the arm rest. Umbridge gasps as her cloths burn into ashes as does her hair. Within seconds, the witch's flesh shrivels and undergoes various color changes, parts becoming frightfully white with others looking to be a burnt black. Umbridge's bones crack and pop as they shift about. Umbridge's teeth pop out and within seconds, decay until they're nothing but dust while only the canine teeth growing, long and thin, very much like a serpent.

Many of the group moves to get as far from Dolores Umbridge as they could as Umbridge's appearance finishes altering, giving the witch the appearance of a mummified corpse that's suffering from mold. No nails upon the hand or feet remain and sports a more ape like skull. The lips couldn't hide the four fangs within her mouth. The eyes are all black, there is nothing to differentiation the different parts of the eye.

The entity waits until the change is complete before moving onto the next. "Severus Snape. There's just so many crimes to chose from as you've done so many things from raping the minds of children to forcing lovers to kill each other in the throws of intercourse." The judge muses. "You begged both sides to spare the woman you began to obsess about since your mutual childhood friendship. Not caring for her emotional well being; you even had potions to take care of the grief she would surly feel after the death of husband and babe."

Harry blinks and wonders along with most just who this woman was. "You still see her eyes, don't you? Her child by that man you envied attends your classes and watches you with her eyes. How you long for her so, even having paid women drink some of that polyjuice before screwing you, paying them to say the words she never did or ever will." The entity reflects while said potion master glares hatefully and fearfully at the being revealing such private matters to the world.

"You're help saved many a murders' life and you never did try to take the moral high road when it was offered." The magical entity says. "You grew to polish and hone the skills of your father taught you. And yet you added more skills to your inventory which caused you to become a worst evil then he. Perhaps it would have been better if James Potter hadn't intervened that night but then, Remus Lupin would have been killed."

The entity stares unblinkingly at Snape for a few minutes before pronouncing sentence, "No child shall you sire, by potion, ritual, or other means conceived by man, being, and beast. Any children that you've fathered up to this point will have your portion of blood erased and replaced with those people that you've killed, ensuring that their bloodline continues onto the future."

"Further more, no magic will you have and from now to your natural death will you relive your victims torment as though it were your own whenever you sleep. Nor shall you ever be placed in a position that will allow you to inflict any kind of mental, emotional, or physical damage upon anyone ever again, be it accidentally or on purpose." The magical judge states and like before, one of its hands balls into a fist and beats it upon the leather arm rest causing a flash that causes Severus to howl in pain.

As Snape's cries die off, the judge glances upon Minerva McGonagall. The aging witch stiffens under the entity's attention while mentally trying to think of what kind of charges could be held against her. Minerva could only think of allowing Dumbledore to leave Harry with those muggles.

"Minerva, Minerva, Minerva... This isn't all about Harry, it's about the fact you took on too many responsibilities and it caused you to neglect your charges. One would think that you would have learned to listen when a child tells you something, particularly when that child proved right in the pass." The magical judge says and this surprises more then a few of her fellow professors as they've know that Minerva to care deeply about the well being of her lions.

"I'm sure you recall telling a certain student to, keep your head down and didn't bother to hear what they had to say. Then you didn't notice that a number of students began to sport bandaged hands. If you had investigated, then you would know what Dolores Umbridge had brought into Hogwarts, but you were busy with other duties, not all of them concerning school business." The magical judge tells Minerva and those present.

"Three official positions at the school and one unofficial one. Teacher, head of house, deputy-headmistress, and member to the Order of the Phoenix. So many positions and not enough of you to go around. You should have known better and handed over a few of those responsibilities to someone capable to shoulder them." The judge states.

"And then there's the fact that you showed mercy to those you should have known would escape justice. So many died because you kept stunning Death Eaters again and again. They escape over and over again to kill more and more. You pledged to be a warrior yet you didn't follow through with it. You even supported the children of enemies, listening to their arguments over those of your own house." The judge states.

"You shall continue to teach, but only those sporting this symbol." The entity declares and a symbol appears in the air before Minerva. "Only you will be able to see this mark upon a magical child and know that they will not abuse your teachings. You shall remain at Hogwarts but in the position of Transfiguration tutor, thus in this position you'll be able to turn away those unworthy students."

"Further, you are stripped of your Animagus form and to receive a new one, you will have to retrain to achieve one. Also, if you go into battle against Death Eaters or minions of future Dark Lords, you will never be able to leave the field without killing one of those with a high kill count." The entity declares and once more, the fist hits the arm rest causing light to flash and a shadow of a cat emerging from Minerva and disappearing into the bonfire.

Riddle sneers outwardly but is only growing more and more worried since his attempts at wandless magic don't seem to be working. It's as though his very connection to magic has become so narrow that it might as well not be there. Riddle can feel magic supporting his body but that's about it.

Hermione sighs softly upon hearing McGonagall's judgment. It hadn't come as much of a surprise to see her bound but to hear her crimes was something else. _At least she still has her magic._

Harry merely waits for the entity to continue as he really wants to know just what Albus Dumbledore is guilty of. It wasn't long before Harry's wish happens as the judge turns to address the school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey. You hold the position of school nurse at this school."

The witch swallows nervously as the judge continues, "You should have reported many a case of mistreatment upon students but you allowed Albus Dumbledore to talk you out of it. You also should have brought healers into the school to check the student population after so many potion incidences. Do you know what kind of health problems are now affecting ex and current students?"

Poppy shakes her head. "Unsurprising." The judge states before stacks of papers appear upon this stone table that also just appeared to hold them.

"Such interesting reading those files are. I'm sure that everyone here will be interest in just what kind of health problems can come from untreated potion accidents piled upon untreated potion accidents occur." The judge muses ideally.

Many of those spectators glance at the stone table and more then a few can't wait to go through the pile while those that were students hope that the stacks will detail a cure for whatever conditions they got from those potion accidents. Hermione simply sighs in longing at the stack before returning to watch the judge proclaim sentence upon the school nurse.

"Poppy Pomfrey, from this day forth, you shall find yourself ailing from a different injury or condition each day and be unable to heal it, a reminder of the pain your lack of duty to your charges. These conditions won't kill you." The magical judge declares. "You shall also find yourself another job, one that is away from children and young adults." Light flashes upon the judge saying so.

With that done, the magical judge turns to look between Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, as if torn between who to address next before settling upon Professor Sprout. "Professor Sprout... You haven't done anything when your house during second and fourth year moved to shun Harry Potter, who was innocent of wrong doing and was more the victim then the villain that your house saw him as. But then, so many other teachers allowed such behavior to continue and yet..."

The entity pauses as if thinking of something before continuing. "Hmmm... I guess fourth year can be excused, after all, Harry Potter was registered under another school. In actually since that fourth school never put forth a judge or had any say upon the tasks, I hereby void last years Tri-Wizard Tournament upon those grounds but declare that since so many adults agreed that Harry Potter was of age that Harry Potter shall keep his adult status. I further say that since he was entered in under another school, a school entitled Serpentine Academy that his continuation at Hogwarts has become invalid, which means that he'll get last year's and this year's tuition back."

Harry jerks his head back at the declaration. "As Harry Potter was already accepted to be an adult since his entry into the invalid tournament began, I further find that the English Ministry of Magic and their Wizengamot guilty of not acknowledging his changed status. As they only acknowledge it when it suited them, I say that every ill-gotten property, items, and money in possession of the two are hereby given to Harry Potter in composition for his troubles." The entity goes on to declare.

"As for the newly created Serpentine Academy, I hereby appoint Remus Lupin as Headmaster and Sirius Black as Transfiguration teach and, naturally, deputy-headmaster. I also declare that Sirius Black is innocent and that Peter Pettigrew is guilty. As Peter Pettigrew is the healther of the two, I hereby declare that Peter Pettigrew's health and mental stability will be exchanged with Sirius Black's health and mental stability, allowing Sirius Black to step into his new job more effectively." The magical judge declares and one of the entity's hands become a fist and light flashes.

Harry is rather numb about the ruling, after all, he hadn't expected those beyond the gathered to be brought into these judgments but then, as these latest ones center around himself, it wasn't that big of a stretch of the imagination for such things to occur. "Now then, as for Professor Sprout's allowance for her house's behavior during second year, I rule that for a year, Professor Sprout will not be allowed within her green houses and removed from her current duties as head of house, she may regain access to them after the year is up." The entity declares and light flashes.

"That's a pretty light sentence." Hermione murmurs and Harry agrees. "Interesting name for a school, Serpentine Academy. Not very original, mind you, given who submitted your name." Hermione adds softly as the judge studies Professor Flitwick for a few seconds.

"Professor Flitwick, I find your house's crimes lie in a different student then Professor Sprout." The entity says and many blink in surprise upon that statement. "Luna Lovegood has been the subject of bullying within your house, they have taken to stealing her things, mocking her behind her back, putting curses upon her, ones that if she broke, would put more powerful ones on her, and other, petty, things. All of which continue on from her very first day of her first year."

Harry glances questioningly over at Hermione, wondering who this Luna Lovegood was and finds that Hermione has a fixed scowl upon her face. Harry hears a bit of a rustle and glances to find one of the spectators looking rather ashamed and yet relieved of this airing of Ravenclaw dirty landry. The spectator sports a row of horns upon their head and seems to have been weaving the long strands of furry mane with what appear to be grass and flowers.

"As such, I declare that Luna Lovegood to be transferred out of Hogwarts and become the second, official student of Serpentine Academy. As such, her four years of Hogwart's tuition to be refunded back to her in the same way Harry Potter's." The entity state. "As punishment for not being more avid to end the bullying going on under your nose, I declare that any future student within your house becomes a target of bullying in anyway, you shall feel their emotional state and suffer any magical curses placed upon that victim."

Light flashes and the tiny professor yelps but seems otherwise fine. Now for the adults, only Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle were left but those students bound still faced judgment. The tension that had already been hanging in the air suddenly seems more energized, some among the bound shift uncomfortably. It's clear that the students bound in chains were beginning to realize that the judge is far more powerful then the two lords, Albus Dumbledore for the so called Light side and Tom Riddle for the so called Dark side.

"Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. You clearly don't seem to know that all your effort you place in dividing up your soul was all for nothing. It never crossed your mind to wonder if it really worked, after all, magi from older times had done the same trick but it didn't same them from death as they would have kept the world from becoming what it is." The judge muses. "That's what you get for not doing your research fulling but then, Albus Dumbledore never thought to research into it beyond how to dispatch them."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, there are plenty of ways to achieve immortality that doesn't involve the Philosopher's Stone or killing others to steal their remaining years of life." The judge states. "Of course, the only hint I'll give is that magi really should pay mind to mundanes research into biology as that is far cleaner way to achieve immortality."

Hermione gasps as she puts the clues together but waves Harry's questioning glance off. A few more of the spectators who have followed muggle's achievements were a bit slower to put the pieces in place and most of them will do so only by cracking open a biology text book. Most of the others scuff at the idea that muggles knew something in that department that they, with all of their magic, didn't.

"You had such potential and yet, look at you now. You have the wealthy groveling at your feet, their riches could have bought you the Ministry of Magic by you didn't want a bloodless take over. No, you had to terrorize them and kill those mundane for the sack of killing them." The entity says after a few seconds of silence.

"And as for why Harry Potter hadn't died that night or any other time since, it's very simple. You entered into a verbal contract with Lily Potter. The act of taking her life ensured that Harry Potter can not be killed by you and since you can't restore Lily Potter's life to her, you can never undo that verbal contract." The judge states and Harry just stares dumbly at the judge, his mouth open and moving but nothing coming out.

Then fury enters into Harry's system as he glares murderously at Albus. The man had placed Harry with the Dursleys because the headmaster thought his mother's death fueled some kind of protective charm. Harry never wanted to return to those people by year after year, Albus kept saying it's for the best.

Hermione notices Harry shaking with fury and quickly files her thoughts away to deal with comforting Harry about this revelation. Feeling an arm about his shoulders, Harry forces himself to take long breaths to try and control his pounding heart, trying trick his body into calming down. Hermione mutters soothing sounds while rubbing Harry's back.

While that's going on, the judge continues, "As everyone knows of your crimes, there isn't any point in listing them." The judge moves onto declare, "Death is too good for you. You shall serve, the price of your services of your work will be one knut a year."

"As your current form inspires fear, your appearance will be that of an albino house elf and upon your back shall be your mark, allowing everyone to see who you were and to remind future Dark Lords of what could happen to them. No set of cloths will free you from your bondage and nothing anyone can do will kill you until you've worked off the amount of money that your crimes have caused and the lives you've taken, with interest added on. I believe all magical bankers will know how much you have to work off and they will keep track of how much you earn as well." The judge says.

"I also declare that any future damages you cause will be added to this debt. None of the money you have right now will be put towards this debt either as the money will go to those mundane families you and your followers have destroyed. Which means that any properties and titles you have will be auctioned off and the money goes to those surviving relatives within the Wizarding Community." The judge declares and light flashes.

Within half a second, Riddle feels the effects of this ruling and is transformed into an albino house elf. Riddle's cloths remain on the ground, allowing everyone to see the tattoo upon Riddle's pale back. As Riddle glares at everyone around, more black mists appear and get absorbed into the albino house elf.

It wasn't long before everyone glances from Riddle the house elf to Albus Dumbledore. After all, the old man is the only one of the adults left to face judgment. Riddle is in a state of shock upon studying his changed appearance and the sudden surge of emotions.

Minutes tick by as the magical judge stares at the remaining adult still held prisoner. Finally, the judge addresses Albus Dumbledore. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "

"So much blood rests upon your hands... All for the so called 'greater good', but you never say for whom or for what. You believed, still do in fact, in Gellert Grindelwald's vision of a world dominated by magical using humans. It's one of the reasons why you go so easy upon Tom Riddle and his followers as you secretly wish they would succeed. You often wonder if Gellert Grindelwald could have succeed with your help and often wish you could go back to change your decision." The magical judge says.

Within a second of saying that, another stone table appears and unlike the first, this one hold a vat holding silver liquid. "All of those memories you've personally erased from your mind, the total sum of your life to this point lies within that Pensieve. No truer account of your life exists."

Albus gulps and he turns to look at the vat. As the entity had pointed out, the elderly headmaster had modified his own memory for years, trying to do what he can to redeem himself from his past crimes. Albus doesn't know who he is any more because of such heavy use of memory magic. The headmaster is fairly certain that his candy addiction likely exists and created to keep some other habits from coming forth.

"As you have under gone such heavy mental modifying, I shall resort all of you memories to you before passing judgement." The magical entity sates and with a snap of fingers, Albus Dumbledore's mental modifying gets undone, the fake stuff remains along side the true memories which sport Albus' true personality.

"Should have added aggressive wards to that house, clearly they didn't do as great a job as they should have in breaking the brat." Albus murmurs under his breath. Albus clearly recalls setting up wards around the Dursley months before Riddle finally going after the Potters. It takes time to construct the wards in a muggle neighborhood since there isn't any magic to feed them.

Good wards just don't happen over night after all and it still surprises Albus that few ever thought to muse over how such secure wards could be constructed within seconds. A certain ex-cat animagus never thought about how those wards came into being when the witch never saw Albus wave his wand that night or seen Albus during that day setting up the ground work for the wards.

Many of those witnesses sport enhance senses so they heard that murmur while those around Albus just assumed that their ears were playing tricks on them due to them being a nervous wreck. Many animalistic ears flatten against the head as their owners begin to glare at the man, even those without visible ears glare at Albus.

"And still no real guilt." The judge says, not at all surprise by this. "Thus proving that phoenixes are just as fallible as any human, particularly when magic is involve." The magical entity states in a light tone.

"You are worst then Tom Riddle as you lack the nerve to follow through with your vision. You claim to oppose Tom Riddle and yet, your actions clearly say otherwise." The judge states. "You hinder those that defend freedom, you even go so far as to trick them into accepting your guidance and to guard you while the world they're trying to save or change for the better continues to rot. You had to much political power and yet you made it seem as though your hands were tied."

The judge shakes its head, knowing that Albus really wasn't paying any attention to anything that its saying. So, it decides to wrap things up instead of trying to drag some hint of regret. "And so, like Tom Riddle, all your properties, titles, and money shall be used to try and compensate those you've killed. Further, all magical effects, be they in creation of items, bills and laws, potions, wards, or spells done by yourself or have you as part of the casting that are still in effect are hereby undone."

Harry, Hermione, and various others, be they prisoners or other professors gasp as memory charms placed upon them by Albus are undone. Chaos begins as every magical ward, spell, enchanted item, potions, magical law, and magical oath that Albus had a hand in is suddenly gone. Although oddly, there are wards in the world that, like the wards of Hogwarts, suddenly surge and become much more powerful as the subtle sabotage that Albus had done to the school wards simply vanish.

"As with Tom Riddle, you shall be transformed into a house elf, but while Tom Riddle is an albino house elf so you shall be a melanistic house elf." The judge states, pausing before continuing, "As with Tom Riddle, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows shall be tattooed upon your back. Like Tom Riddle, no set of cloths will ever free you nor will you die until you've paid off the debt. Unlike Tom Riddle, you shall have to work ten years in order to earn a knut and all magical bankers will know how much your debt is. I further declare that your history will never dim with age, that as long as humans live, the tale of your crimes, deeds, and punishment shall always be known."

With that said, the judge causes the light to happen and within seconds, a black skinned house elf raises to stand where Albus Dumbledore had been. Upon the much changed Albus Dumbledore's back is a rainbow colored tattoo featuring a triangle, a circle, and a line going from the point of the triangle to the base of the triangle. The colors of the tattoo continue to magically change, making Tom's tattoo looking rather... bland.

The melanistic house elf shakes with out rage but Albus' jaw doesn't move to allow the former headmaster to vent. In the end, Albus just hops up and down while trying to will magic to do his bidding but it doesn't seem to reaction, no matter how much effort Albus goes to let his emotions run ramped. The entity moves on to address those children who's parents swore themselves to Tom Riddle, it would take a few minutes for Albus to grow tired, after all, Albus is a rather old house elf compared to Tom.

"You lot shall suffer in the stead of your parents. Don't worry, you shall continue to be their heirs or heiresses for their ability to breed, like Severus Snape, they won't have any more. Your half siblings, like Severus Snape's own previous bastard children, will also take on the blood of one of the victims of your parents." The judge informs the assembled group of children.

"As your parent's actions prove that they are monsters in human form, so you shall shed your human appearance and inherit all purpose magic that humans were gifted to weld." The judge says. "Your race shall be called Tudorian, as you all thought yourselves to be fit to rule over those you saw as lesser class. The tallest among you will stand four and a half feet high, your eye colors shall be shades of green, purple, brown, and red, with basic hide colors being blue, yellow, orange, and pink, and manes being either white or black. Each of you will sport a specific tattoo upon either of your thighs and this tattoo shall be inherited through sons sporting their father's tattoo and daughters sporting their mother's."

"Know that your race will never have to worry about the dangers of inbreeding nor worry about lacking in magically incline offspring. You will always know what relation you are to each other upon seeing each other so you never have to worry about tracking your bloodlines to see who's your cousins, aunts, uncles, and such and such." The judge says.

"Your races will be very capable beings of both bipedal and quadrupedal. You'll likely find your necks, hands, and arms shifting slightly to accommodate either mode." The magical entity goes on to describe. "Tails will grow to help your race make sharp turns when your racing about in your quadrupedal mode. Your back legs will be digitigrade in nature, no matter which mode you choice."

"Your race's toddler-hood will last two years long, childhood will last fourteen years, preadolescence will take two years, adolescence will last four, adulthood will last for eighty-eight years, and twilight years will last little over ninety years before death takes them. Your race shall have a breeding cycle ever eight years, starting from the time you achieve full adulthood and ending when you achieve your twilight years."

"The children produced will range from four to ten. There will always be an equal number of males to females." The judge pauses before adding, "Your race will lay eggs in the winter, which will always hatch a week before, the week during, and the week after the Spring Equinox. They will be able to handle liquids and their parents will be able to create a special liquid by simply touching a bowl of water and will be unable to do so once they are weaned onto solids."

"Ah yes, that reminds me, you all will have to be aged or de-aged to thirteen and plus so that you all will be celebrating your fourteen birthdays this coming Spring Equinox." The judge muses thoughtfully. "Wouldn't want to disrupt the breeding cycle of your new species now would we?"

"And, finally, we come to what kind of magic your race will be allowed to use." The judge states. "This job will be a blessing and a curse, for the human race has become rather uncontrollable. It will be your race's duty to correct every damage that the human race have done throughout the world. You will be allowed, for example, to transfigure foreigner imported species into native varieties, like for example, the infestation of rabbits in Australia? Your race shall be allowed to transfigure the rabbits into endangered native species, as long as their dietary habits prove similar. Same goes for plant life as well."

"Your race will speed up the decay of human made things like plastic and such. Also, your race can use magic to magically effect confided spaces to you don't need to construct homes, for example, as long as you can enter into a space, you're magic will easily be able to enlarge it as much as you want, like if you want a closest space to be as large as Australia continent it will be the size of the Australia continent." Hermione and many others just stare at the magically created judge in awe, although, to be truthful, few have ever thought to see just how much magic it would take to expand such a confided space to be that size.

"As a precaution as many beings will likely find your race's duty to be very disagreeable, your race will be considered indestructible by certain beings standards and no matter how much effort they put into trying to kill or enslave your race, they will never find a way to do so, even if they combine their research into doing so. Also, you'll find any injury your race inflicts upon itself to be non-life threatening nor can you use your magics to do harm or enslave your fellow Tudorian." The judge states.

"Nor will your race be capable of enslaving other beings nor will your race be allowed to do lasting harm to other beings unless it's done in self-defense." The judge states. "Also, your race will have naturally sharper memories then untrained or magically enhance human beings so that you'll find it hard to forget the unpleasant memories you gather but also to recall the good equally as well."

"Also to ensure that the knowledge of how and why your race was created, there shall be a racial memory that will become active the year before adulthood begins. Those sporting your special tattoo will see the total of these happenings through your own eyes from the beginning the time you woke this morning and found your wands gone to you leaving this enchanted room." With that, the magical judge slams the fist down and light flashes.

Everyone is too busy watching the prisoners transform to notice that the entity has vanish, leaving the multi-page contract upon the altered throne. Those bound students' hair either bleach white or darken until they're black while they age or de-age. Their skin toughens while altering in color while their eyes also undergo a color transformation.

Slowly their skulls elongate while their noses broaden. A short but broad muzzle soon forms while the eyes enlarge while struggling to remain forward facing. Teeth get grown and altered, but not by much, merely the more forward teeth take a more pointed look while the back become a bit more suited for grinding.

As the changes finish, the final touch is a unique tattoo that appears upon either thigh. With the transformation finished, the chains binding the prisoners vanish. Although when two certain house elves try to do something concerning the two tables, they pop away, leaving their cloths behind.

With that reminder, the spectators get up and move forward while the Tudorians to examine themselves. Those judged professors, in time, vanished from the room, those still capable of using magic found their wand returned to them upon arriving outside of the room that they had entered.

November 3rd 1995

"Ready to go pup?" Sirius Black asks Harry while Luna is already resting upon the enchanted wagon that Harry and Hermione created. It hovers three feet above the ground and sports two pedals and a wheel in which to cause the wagon to move forward while stirring it. It also sports enchantments to make it appear as a car when viewed by non-magical people.

"Yea, I think I am." Harry says as he turns his back upon the aged castle. "Hopefully I just hope Hermione won't be long in transferring out. I doubt she'll have anyone not giving her the cold shoulder while she's still going here." The emerald eyed teen admits.

"Well, the earliest Hermione can leave is this December." Sirius explains while placing an arm about Harry's shoulder. As they walk over to the wagon, Sirius adds, "It'll be interesting times for Hogwarts with Aurora Sinistra as headmistress. It'll be interesting to see who will replace those four as house heads. Although, considering one of the houses have next to no students, it'll be a wonder that the house would need a head."

Harry smiles faintly at the reminder, but then, it's not his problem to worry about. For the first time in years, Harry has a chance to have a life where he can make his own decisions and be around people who care about him. Harry's already on a potion regiment that will fix his various health problems, something that should be available at Hogwarts but isn't.

Once Harry and Sirius are within the wagon, Remus presses down upon the pedal to make the wagon move. Hedwig comes to perch upon the back of the bench, just a foot from Remus' left shoulder. Harry didn't feel like confiding Hedwig for the journey but is rather surprised to find that the Snowy Owl hasn't gone on ahead to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade is where the Serpentine Academy is located. The building had been renovated and then a number of space expanding enchantments had been used to increase the space within the expanded manor(they also using experimental time wards to make the typical day at Serpentine Academy's days be longer so they can have enough time to attend all the classes they can during the day as well as granting them free time). It should be noted that one of the renovations that had been Sirius' idea, is for the front door to appear as a snake's head and to enter, the maw of the snake would have to open to reveal the door.

As there are only two students at the school, both Remus and Sirius will be taking turns teaching the other classes, which have been set by that magical judge surprisingly enough. It'll be a while before Remus will be able to hire the appropriate teachers to teach those classes or to gather more student to attend. Remus hopes to try recruiting students beyond Britain and Europe as a few of the classes weren't taught elsewhere in the world.

Already Remus has approached the werewolf community about accepting children who have been bitten. After all, Remus has a potion recipe that's easy to make that helps with the transformation as well as ensuring that the magical bite of a transformed werewolf will be neutralized. Although the potion doesn't do much in allowing the drinker to control their actions, which is why there is an underground park where those suffering from lycanthropy to spend their transformed nights. The park also sports animated dumbies meant to trick the werewolves into thinking it's a live human and have them chase that around all night or maul to their content.

The Wizarding Community of UK is still in an uproar at the effects of that judgment, particularly as so many laws that Albus had a hand in editing, crafting, or approving suddenly vanished. Funny how a good chuck of students suddenly becoming a new race of beings took second seat to the political arena that is the Ministry of Magic. Heck, the creation of a school sporting a werewolf headmaster didn't even make it in any of the news papers beyond a minor paragraph of that morning's paper.

"Are you two still thinking about that memorizing potion option?" Remus asks Harry and Luna as the wagon enters into the Forbidden Forest.

"I think I could use a mental boost, after all, there's a lot of material that I need to know before I can continue onto this years course work." Harry admits. "You sure that it won't interfere with my other potions?" Harry adds.

"Positive." Sirius answers and Luna replies, "You might want to consider having it as an official opinion for students. It would cut down on the 'black market' that tends to spring up during O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

Both Remus and Sirius sigh, they recall seeing similar markets form during their own school days. It wasn't long before Sirius begins to tease Harry about having a cute blond sit to his right and for Remus to subtle add a few of his own comments concerning it. Luna seems to be taking such teasing with a shy smile while Harry stutters that they've known each other for less then a week.

The wagon continues through the Forbidden Forest while the community of European magi continue to try and recover from the chaos unleashed one Halloween Day.

**The End**


End file.
